


Tis The Season

by reinadefuego



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Community: 100words, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Azura discovers what happens when Corrin's allergies kick in.Written for challenge 186 - "quote xi" at 100words.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: 100 Words





	Tis The Season

**Author's Note:**

> "We are all mortal until the first kiss and the second glass of wine." — Eduardo Galeano

"I'm _fine_ , Azura," Corrin mumbled, stepping away from the campfire. "It's just—"

A tickling sensation in her nose stirred her reflexes, made her bend over and sneeze. Her entire body immediately jolted, seizing up as pain spread across her back and up into her skull.

"—allergies," she finished, with a sniffle. "A good night's rest is all I need."

"Yes," Azura said, stifling a giggle. She looped her arm around Corrin's and smiled, attempting not to stare at the large silver wings now protruding from Corrin's back or the horns jutting from her head. "Come. You'll be better by morning."


End file.
